Dark Spiral
by ColdDecemberNight
Summary: As Tekkadan clashes with Gjallarhorn once more, a bigger threat looms with the emergence of Sasuke as an officer who seems to be too much to handle for Tekkadan's pilots. However, the newest member of Tekkadan, Naruto, who has never fought a battle decides to stop him. Fueled by revenge and friendship, the two old friends meet once more on the battlefield.


**Dark Spiral**

 **I just had this little idea of Naruto and Sasuke being on opposite sides with different goals to achieve. I'm a huge fan of the Iron Blooded Orphans series as I think that it is one of best written shows that I have seen. Without further ado, enjoy the story and please leave a review below to tell me what you think.**

The deafening noise of the drills and high pressure drills filled the hangar of the Isaribi as Nady Kassapa, affectionately known as " Old Man" to the members of Tekkadan, was busy making slight reparations to Barbatos' armour. Naruto Uzumaki was the newest member of Tekkadan after being rescued from a group of human traffickers who were about to leave Earth. He had a knack for handing mobile workers although he did not have the Alaya-Vinjana system due to strong instincts and high flexibility. He was just idly watching the Old Man and some of the boys working on Mikazuki's Barbatos as he daydreamt of himself piloting a mobile suit similar to that of the legendary Gundam frame.

"I've been through many fight simulations and drill using Mobile workers but I don't think that I have the capacity to handle a Mobile Suit yet. That's probably why the boss doesn't want to let me pilot one yet," he grumbled and continued slurping his cup of Ramen.

The alarm in the hangar started blaring as everyone started scrambling to their battle stations. " Huh? I haven't even finished my delicious ramen yet…" Naruto groaned as Eugene Sevenstark, the deputy leader of Tekkadan, shot him a withering look. "Just hurry up and gulp the damn thing down. Besides, you're needed for mechanical duties and not battle duties so you don't have to worry about moving your ass."

Naruto felt slightly irked by his statement but proceeded to gulp the contents of the plastic cup. This proved to be a regrettable decision as he ended up scalding his tongue.

" Akihiro, Shino! We need you to hold back Gjallarhorn's force till we reach the Earth's atmosphere. It seems as if they are on the offensive today although I have no idea how they learnt about the meeting with the Turbines," Orga barked to the two pilots.

" Mika, you're on standby because the Old Man hasn't finished repairing Barbatos yet after your last fight with the pirates. Shino, Akihiro and the girls should be enough to keep them at bay till we cross the stratosphere," Orga turned to Mikazuki who didn't seem perturbed by his orders.

Shino jumped into the cockpit of his EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go while Akihiro activated the core for his ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake. The two Tekkadan pilots took their Mobile suits to the asteroid littered battlefield and began cutting down Gjallarhorn's Grazes with relative ease.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as three new Ahab wave reactors were detected- their signals were more powerful than the rest of the suits.

" Hey Akihiro, watch your back. I don't like the looks of this one," Shino gripped his controls to his Graze as the masked man, known as Vidar pulled out his Mobile suit's Burst Saber and brought it down on the Gusion's Shield. " Fucking hell, what is up with this guy!" Akihiro grunted as the impact of Vidar's strike cracked the Gusion's shield in half. He maneuvered the Gusion and charged at him with his Halberd but Vidar calmly blocked him and sent him reeling with a rare uppercut.

" I'm on my wa…" Shino grit his teeth as his opponent, Julieta Juris, who was the pilot of an EB-08s Reginlaze crashed into him with her Twin Pile. " You're not going anywhere till I'm done with you," she said dryly before dodging a counter strike by Shino. Julieta clashed with Shino before increasing her altitude as Shino felt his mobile suit rattle. "Projectiles from the East?" He thought suspiciously as he began to pick up a third Ahab wave on his monitor.

Shino decided to use an asteroid chunk as his cover until he had identified the enemy's location. Julieta thrust her weapon towards the Ryuse's torso but it was smartly parried away by his axe. " Oi, oi, you won't beat me with moves based on just brute force," he chuckled as he blocked another trike from her before sending her reeling with a kick to the front. His smile disappeared as he found his Mobile suit restrained by a familiar looking lilac wire claw. He tried to increase his thrusters to throw his assailant off balance but the ominous purple Schwalbe Graze tightened its hold on Shino and fired a round of ammunition point blank at the head.

" Shino!" Akihiro yelled through the intercom but he coughed out a wad of blood as Vidar perforated his Gusion's shoulder armour with his Saber. "I think it is not wise to turn your attention away from the enemy, especially when the odds of winning are already stacked against you," Vidar calmly said as he surgically sliced off the Gusion's left arm, eliciting a roar or pain from its pilot.

" Damn it…Get me a visual on that purple Graze! I thought that Baduin officer was dead so who the hell is piloting his old suit?" Orga clenched his fists as Eugene zoomed in on the pilot. He stared at the screen momentarily before narrowing his golden orbs. " I don't think we've fought this officer before but I'll give him credit because he's doing a pretty damn good job screwing around with Tekkadan! Mika! Go and help Akihiro now! He's lost an arm and he can't hold on much longer!" He barked to the young pilot who simply nodded and jumped into the cockpit of Barbatos.

Naruto froze in his tracks as he saw the frozen image of Gjallarhorn officer, Sasuke Uchiha on the screen. His eyes darted left and right as none of the personnel really paid him much attention. " It can't be…He's a Gjallarhorn officer now? He said that he was a business man on Mars…"

Sasuke maintained his emotionless visage even as Shino sent him reeling with a few quick rounds from his rifle. " Foolish rats. Do you really think that you have the skills to take down a Gjallarhorn lieutenant? Let me open those eyes for you," he muttered as he retracted his wire claw and executed a one-two punch with Julieta. He blocked her initial strike but he couldn't evade Sasuke's strike with his battle axe.

" You're really starting to piss me off. All this talk about superiority and honour. I would have thought that we had gone past this the last time!" he cracked a small smile and brought down his axe on his head. Sasuke sneered and dodged it before nodding at Julieta to fire the smoke bombs. She fired a smoke grenade towards the pink mobile suit as the grey fog began shrouding Shino. He narrowed his eyes and scanned his surroundings.

" Heh, found you. This is such an old school trick that you can't possible expect me to fall for it," he grinned and charged towards the shadow that was the Reginlaze." That is why simple minded buffoons such as yourself would not survive a battle with me," Sasuke calmly emerged from an asteroid rock and drove his lance through the Ryusei's torso. The crunching of metal and wire filled the air as the raven haired officer had little remorse in finishing off his opponent. Shino clutched his abdomen as he began bleeding profusely. He couldn't move his right arm as a searing pain shot through his upper body upon movement.

Naruto started trembling with rage and ran to the hangar as he saw Mikazuki getting ready to join the battlefield. " I've waited too long to see him again for me to just sit here and watch him kill my friends. Hey Old man, prepare that Custom graze for me. I'm heading out to kick their asses!" Naruto yelled to the Old Man who gave him a quizzical look.

" Sorry kid but I can't do that. That Graze hasn't been used in a while and I haven't had time to run a maintenance test on it. Besides, the boss didn't say that you could go out and fight."

" You think I care? We are getting torn apart outside. Akihiro has already lost his suit's left arm and Sasuke is one step away from killing Shino. I respect Mikazuki but even he would have a tough time saving both of them at once. I need to go out and take him down," Naruto told the old mechanic calmly much to his chagrin.

The blonde pilot pursed his lips and closed his eyes. "It may be selfish of me but I have a score to settle with Sasuke. I would like if I was the one to take him down and not Mikazuki. You can call me crazy and naïve but you wouldn't understand because he didn't kill your best friend!" he said quietly. The Old Man scratched his head and heaved a sigh.

" Naruto, please understand that…." But he was cut off as Merribito approached him and told him that Mikazuki had his hands full with Vidar.

Naruto just sprinted to the opposite side of the hangar, where the dark green custom Graze stood and began climbing up to the cockpit. He closed his eyes and silently apologized as he pushed a few fellow Tekkadan members out of the way and jumped into it. He activated the power checked the system. "Monitors are fully functional, nitrogen and gas levels at 60%, thrusters are at 50% capacity and the GR-W01 120 mm Rifle has 2 rounds on it. Switching to manual operation from the Alaya-Vinjana system and here we go."

" Boss, the Graze custom is flying out of the hangar and heading towards the battlefield!" Eugene yelled to Orga as he cursed under his breath and patched an intercom link to the Graze custom. " Whoever you are, you have a lot of explaining to do when you get back . I'm ordering you to return to base now! You'll get slaughtered out there because you haven't been in a real battle before!" he roared but Naruto paid him no attention.

" Boss, I apologise but 'm only doing this to save Shino and settle a score with an old friend. I'll gladly receive any punishment that will be received by me but I will not stand and just watch as he takes another one of my friends from me." Naruto told Orga calmly. The white haired leader shook his head and slumped back on his chair. "You really are a stubborn piece of crap; you know that? Hold off Sasuke and maybe Julieta till I get in touch with Lafter and Azee. The moment I see you taking too many hits, I'm ordering you to secure Shino and return to the ship immediately," he said finally as Naruto's lip curled.

Sasuke gripped the Rusei-Go's head in his palm as Julieta was on standby as he was about to deliver the final blow. " You will die the same way you came into the world- Alone and without any dignity," he said sardonically as he raised his lance.

" Out of the way wench," Naruto muttered as he knocked Julieta out of the way and blocked Sasuke's strike with his battle axe. Sparks flew as metal met metal. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his old friend shot him a wicked smirk before pushing him away. " Shino, do you copy? I'm here to take you back to base," Naruto said firmly as Shino half-consciously thanked him before cutting the line.

"Naruto, are you here for a death wish. You're planning to take me head on with that old and basic Mobile suit? I'm sure Sakura would have loved to watch this match. After all, she always did appreciate a good laugh," he laughed dryly as Naruto felt his blood boil. "If you mention Sakura one more time, I swear that I'm going to split you in half like a turkey," he replied darkly much to the amusement of his opponent. " Juleita, please do not interfere in our match because I will make it quick and painless for him. Plus, shouldn't you be backing up your precious Master Vidar who seems to be matched blow for blow with that little boy."

Julieta nodded and quickly flew off to assist Vidar, leaving the two men at a stand-off.

Naruto activated his thrusters to 30% and charged at Sasuke who drew his battle axe and knocked him aside with one blow. Naruto grunted in pain as the circuits in his Graze began to malfunction from that strong hit. He drew his own axe and heaved a sigh. " I shouldn't have expected anything more from you. You're just lusting after power by joining Gjallarhorn. You don't really care about inter-galactic safety and all that bullshit. You just want to usurp your brother's power as the commander. You're still as predictable as ever," Naruto wiped his mouth as Sasuke's mouth began to twitch in irritation.

" I hope you do realise that you will die in vain today, just like Sakura did," Sasuke said calmly and brandished his lance once more.

He was cut off as the Graze custom charged full speed ahead and started emptying its rifle's rounds at him. "That's fine with me- as long as I drag you down this black hole with me," Naruto grinned.

 **A/N That is all for now and I'm thinking if I should make it a two-shot or make it into a multi-chapter story. Feedback and suggestions are much welcomed so shoot me a message if you want to add some stuff.**


End file.
